Reversible
by Nekocin
Summary: [AU, one shot, YamiBakuraRyo] Bakura has on a lower class student and confesses his feelings with some help from Malik. Weird story.


**Title:** Reversible  
**Author:** Nekocin  
**Type: **AU/One-shot  
**Genres:** Romance/Humor/General  
**Warnings: Major** **O**ut **o**f **C**haracter, some not-so-clean words and or scenes...  
**Pairings:** Yami no BakuraRyou, Yami no MalikxMalik established  
**Rated:** PG13  
**Additional notes:** shounen ai/yaoi, suggestive, Yami no Bakura refers to Ryou as Ryou and Ryou refers to Yami no Bakura as Bakura.  
**Disclaimer:** I'm quite flattered that you thought this is mine... really, I'm not the series creator. The song mentioned in the story also doesn't belong to me.  
**Dedicated to: Ryuulin** Because you love this pairing, **Shori **Because I want to make you happy with a **Yami no Bakura Ryou** story since you dislike **:whispers:** pairing and **Misura** Because you have really good **YnB/R** fics where Ryou is pretty witty **:grins:**  
**Author's notes: **This fic has been in my notebook for months and has finally an ending, even if it's an unexpected one. I wrote this fic because I've noticed my sister falling in love with the Yami no Bakura Ryou pairings and also because there are way too many angst fics of this pairing... So let's all assume we're in a fluffy world. **P**

* * *

He makes his way through the crowd of students, elbowing around if he finds it necessary. Everyone wants to make it to the canteen, before the hall gets too crowded and also before their favorite food is sold out. 

Bakura curses inwardly, why did the halls have to be this small? He could barely save some personal space to himself with all those bodies pressed against his, much less move around.

"Hey, watch it!"

"How rude!"

"Jackass!"

"Come back here!"

"I demand an apology!"

Bakura rolls his eyes deliberately ignoring the angry students' shouts he's getting after having shoved most of them rudely aside. He has no time to apologize. Besides that, he isn't a nice person.  
Finally he spots the familiar hunched back with familiar white-gray hair draped across the shoulders...

_-dokidokidoki-  
_  
His heart leaps up in an unusual pace, hammering heavily against his ribs. He feels as if he's floating once again..., but as rational as he actually is, he suppresses the happy feelings. It always happen to him whenever he sees the other, he daresay, his crush; the _-happiness-_ he's feeling.

"Wha-!" His crush trips over someone's outstretched feet, and all his books are strewn around.

Bakura narrows his eyes at the person who's made his crush trip over. He's going to talk to his friend about this. The bastard!

"Are you all right?," Bakura rushes to the fallen student and helps gathering the strewn books in a pile. Where have all these books come from? He's pretty sure they're not just books for today's classes...

"I-I'm okay. Thank you. You don't have to do this Bakura-senpai" Ryou brushes off his uniform as he stands up and ducks his head.  
He always seems to be doing that when Bakura talks to him; a sign of respect for senior students. It's unnerving to Bakura whenever this lower class student did that, as if Ryou's afraid to look at him.

"I like to do things for you,"

Bakura blinks. Where did that come from? He slaps himself mentally.  
Ryou's head shots up in surprise, his brown eyes wide and his mouth agape.

"W-what?"

_Gosh! Ryou looks so good today even if the uniform is darn ugly.  
_  
"E-excuse me?" Ryou sputtered, face reddening.

What did he sa-? _Oh shit._ He's spoken out loud without even noticing.

"I mean -uh-, no, what I want to say, -it's not, you-I, I mean-uh" A series of unintelligent phrases escape his lips before he could stop them. Bakura instantly slaps a hand over his mouth, embarrassed.

Ryou's face pales considerably, he's probably horrified. Slowly, he grabs his books and looks down at his feet. "Senpai shouldn't be talking like this. Everyone's going to get weird ideas. So please think before you say something" Ryou says almost way too diplomatically and politely even. He hastily bows and scurries away, leaving Bakura to pick up the pieces of reality again.

Bakura watches as Ryou rounds the corner and absently lets out a dreamy sigh.

"So you do have the hots for someone. By the way, cute kid,"

Bakura shoots a glare at the commentator alias his friend, Malik. Not just because Malik has surprised him; he's made Ryou trip over his foot in the hall.

"Why are you here, Malik? Mariku is hardly inside this building,"

Malik smiles slyly, ignoring his friend's suspicious glare.  
"He looks so good in _-that-_ green uniform, huh?" He gives Bakura his own glare and crosses his arms over his chest, disapprovingly. "That's the worst pick-up line I'd ever heard coming from you, Bakura. Why didn't you ask for my help earlier?"

Bakura looks away, scowling and mumbles something. "If I did that you would've made a fool out of me right in front of him,"

"Che, so sensitive. I know you better than that, Bakura! What has happened to your I-do-not-care-what-people-say attitude?"

"None of your business," Bakura shoves Malik aside and makes his way to his next class, Mathematics.

"Shit! This is worse than I'd imagined," Malik matches Bakura's strides effortlessly.

"What do you mean?" he snaps instantly. His friend raises a dramatically-shaking finger at him.

"You're in love," Malik blinks once as if trying to digest the comment he's just brought out.

"That sounds weird," Malik points out afterwards.

Bakura lets the words hang around for a while until he feels the whirling is confusing him unnecessarily out of his mind. "It _**-IS-**_ weird,"

"So what's the story behind all this?" Malik casually steers towards the actual topic as he glances at Bakura curiously.  
There's nothing he, Bakura, could hide from his friend. His friend is just good at noticing the slightest stirrings, so it isn't really a surprise when Malik has brought up that question.

Bakura had never told anyone how all this has started, not even Malik. "When he's still a freshman two years ago. He'd been under the books, literally,"

"How so?"

"He'd been carrying way too many books that time,"

"It doesn't really makes sense,"

Bakura gives Malik a questioning glance. "Why doesn't it?"

"How did you two actually meet? You hardly pay any attention to people like him,"

"There's no definition to _-people like him-_," Bakura retorts, surprised that he's taking this crush thing seriously.

Malik blinks, also surprised, but smirks instead. "I want details!"

Bakura doesn't know if the gleam in his friend's eyes is reassuring enough to comply. Malik is known for his tendency to force answers out of his victims and usually make use of them as black-mail material. No one would blame Bakura for narrowing his eyes suspiciously.

* * *

_This is just awful!  
_  
How did he end up in such a position? 

He looks down at his attire in disgust. _Why leather?_

"Why exactly am I doing this again?" He throws a glance at his friend Malik, who's currently doing more _-stuff-_ than just paying attention to Bakura.

_Well, that's an understatement.  
_  
Malik is actually having an intimate moment with _-someone-_ on the couch. On _-his-_ couch. Gosh! He should burn that piece of thing.

"We shouldn't be doing...this here... nnn...,"

"Oh? Why not?"

"... We have an...aa... audience,"

"Do I look like I care?"

"Insufferable prat!"

"Oh, please, don't you feel the least turned on when someone is watching us do... stuff?"

"Hmmm... I see your point. So what is it going to be?"

"I don't know. You tell me,"

"Okay... can't you please get it over the power thing? This time I want to be on top!"

Bakura's eyes twitch in annoyance as he watches Malik and his current _-boyfriend-_, Mariku, sharing a heavily, messy kiss, complete with tongues battling in clear view and trailing saliva down each others' jaws.

_Ugh! Disgusting.  
_  
"Get a room! You're messing up my couch!"

"You're just jealous... nngh... that you're not... aah... getting any," Malik arches his back and give Mariku more access to his exposed abdomen.

"Is that why you drag me here just so you can rub it all in?" Bakura retorts.

The words seem to register fully in Malik's mind. His body freezes for a second...

Malik gives his _-boyfriend-_ a soothing apology and pushes himself off his lover's lap. Even though Malik is being an ass to him, he's actually not such a bad guy when it comes to the topic of their strange friendship.

"Let's get this done," Malik says seriously and studies Bakura's new attire critically.

"So why exactly am I wearing your **:twitch:** boyfriend's clothes?"

Malik's light indigo eyes has only gotten more eviler gleam if it hasn't already.

* * *

"Now go right up to him and say it out loud. And if he doesn't look convinced, do some serenading!!" Malik practically pushes Bakura to Ryou's direction and hides himself behind a tree trunk. Bakura stumbles in his steps _(Damn boots!)_ and instantly regains his cool. 

Since Ryou is taking extra classes for Art, he is sitting outside in the schoolyard, drawing a landscape or some sort. How Malik has known where Ryou was at the moment, will probably remain a mystery to him. Besides, his best friend has good observing skills so it explains the whole fact why Malik has dragged him into one of the most secluded parts of the schoolyard; Ryou's a very lonesome student.

The only problem right now is... how is he supposed to approach Ryou? He didn't want to scare him away or anything.  
But he also didn't want to get hurt when his kouhai rejects him. Why couldn't he just have a crush on Ryou from the sidelines without embarrassing himself further on?

Before he knows it, his feet has taken him right to Ryou, who is sitting comfortably under a tree, his sketching pad on his drawn legs.

He clears his throat nervously, dreading the outcome of such drastic action. He should have known his friend would come up with something like this.  
'_This is how Mariku had confessed to me_,' Malik has said. Yeah, and this is how Ryou will break his heart, looking horrified because his senpai really shows such interest to him.

Ryou's warm brown eyes look up dazily -probably from all that squinting while he's trying to draw detailed landscapes-, blink a few times and then widen.

"Senpai..." he blushes, staring squarely at Bakura's attire and ducks his head embarrassedly. _Yep, there's no turning back. _He has to do this or Malik will pester him even further, say, by throwing him to Ryou in the most possible, humiliating way.

Bakura goes on his haunches, bravely lifts up his kouhai's chin and begins speaking in a subdued and yet, firm voice. "I... I don't know what you're doing to me. I don't know why you're even making me feel this way-" Bakura swings his hips suggestively at Ryou Malik had forced him to practise such indecent action, making the other squeak in surprise and blush. "I'm not sure where all this has started-"

"Bakura-senpai..." Ryou's voice quivers, but Bakura ignores.

He strengthens his voice. "-And I'm not sure where this will end. But I hope I'm not making a grave mistake by stepping up to you. I think- I think I like you more than you think"

Ryou's brown eyes widen considerably and shimmer in confusion.

Bakura curses to himself for his disability to form well-planned, near-perfect sentences that can 'romanced' his feelings to Ryou's heart. He hardens his face, surprising Ryou and suddenly burst out.

"Dammit! Do you want me to _-sing-_ a song too? I'm not kidding with you! Oh, wait here's a song for you. It's so cheesy and corny that you'll probably get the clue!"

Ryou looks frightened immediately and backs away.

_**X Maebure mo naku yobidasu no tenki ga ii kara  
watashi wo machiboukesasete naniyou no tsumori  
Hashitte kita no wakatteru kedo sonna koto wa atarimae yo! **_

X Just Love! Ki ni Kuwanai aitsu Ijiwaru wo shichau no  
"Suki Dakara" yo  
Just Love!Ki ni naru kara itsumo muri na koto itchau no  
chotto go-me-n...  
...just love!...

His voice came out strained and rough. But somewhere along the lines, there's truth in the way he is presenting the song. Before he could continue the song, Ryou grabs the front of Bakura's leather jacket and pulls him down.

Their faces are so close that Bakura notices the amused grin he has never seen on Ryou's face before.

"I've been waiting far too long for you to say this" Ryou whispers huskily, not even sounding horrified. He sounds downright -happy-. He brushes his lips against Bakura's. at first tentatively, but then with great force.

Bakura's too shocked to respond to the kiss and at the back of his mind, he swears he could hear Malik howling in laughter behind his hiding place.

* * *

"Ne, Bakura..,." 

"Nh?"

"Please don't sing any more songs to me again. Your voice is not suited in that field,"

"Aa"

"... I can't believe you're giving up that easily,"

"Nah, I already know I'm not a good singer,"

"Hmph,"

"You know Ryou, I never really knew you have such a side in you,"

"Which side?"

"THAT side,"

"...You just never really looked hard enough. Well, if you don't like me being so forward and shy-,"

"I think it's cute,"

Silence.

"Speechless, huh? I know what you're thinking right now,"

Silence.

"You think that I am such a sexy guy in these clothes,"

"Pfft. Don't get full of yourself, Bakura,"

"Nfufufufufu, I know you think I'm sexy. Your eyes tell me so,"

"Nfufufu, am I right?"

"Shut up and kiss me!"

"Roger that,"

**X - Owari - X  
**  
**- Senpai Sempai** -- in this case, suffix of calling students from grades above yours.  
**- Kouhai **-- in this case, lower classmen, students below your grade.  
**P **And the song mentioned in this story is "**Just Love**" from **Gundam Wing**. The song is pretty high and it's so amusing to imagine Bakura sing that corny song. lol.

**TheNekoTalks:  
**  
**::face burning::** T.T This is such an awkward and a very weird story to write.  
It's a weird AU, plotless even. **:sighs:** But this one is for my sister, and she doesn't really mind the story. It's cute, she says. This is also for Shori. After you told me **:whispers:** I had thought about coming up with a story with your current favorite pairing.  
I admit I had difficulty with coming up with a title, but let's keep it as "**Reversible**".

Oh, if anyone haven't caught on, Malik is actually playing a behind the scenes' matchmaker.

**Thank you for reading!! **

:smiley face:cin


End file.
